O recomeço de um amor
by Anjinha Tsuki
Summary: Um dia eles quase ficaram juntos, mas por algum motivo desconhecido ambos se afastaram deixando um forte sentimento esquecido no passado, um amor proibido... Uma historia cheia de amores, traições e segredos que em breve não serão mais tão secretos...


Eu olhava novamente para a tela do celular e podia ver o quão tarde já era, mas aquela mensagem me atordoava e ao mesmo tempo fazia meu coração acelerar, meu rosto corar e lembranças dominarem meus pensamentos...

_-Não é possível..._

Sussurrava para mim mesma, jogando meu corpo em minha cama confortável tentando relaxar para aliviar a tensão que se encontrava nele mais foi em vão...

"Pelo menos agora sabe dos meus sentimentos... Mas mesmo assim não fara nada não é?"

Sentimentos...

Um nó em minha garganta se formava a cada vez que lia aquela mensagem tentando digerir cuidadosamente para não entender nada errado.

Meu coração voltava a disparar quando sinto meu celular vibrar e a tela me mostrar o que já temia:

"**Nova mensagem de Inuyasha"**

Meu corpo tremeu, eu não tive coragem de responder a ultima, bem provável que agora ele esta me mandando dizendo que foi apenas uma brincadeira... É impossível o garoto mais desejável estar interessado em mim quando ele tem a garota mais gostosa da escola em seus braços...

"_Como eu disse e repito: É tudo verdade, eu te desejo, eu te quero, mas mesmo assim você não ira fazer nada"._

Rapidamente eu comecei a digitar uma resposta, não poderia deixar aquilo passar, minha mente gritava que não, mas meu coração gritava muito mais alto, cada palavra cada letra demonstrava o pouco que sentia dentro do meu coração, certa angustia de um sentimento que havia feito questão de deixar esquecido.

Foi repentino, começou com apenas uma mensagem de amigos que agora se tornou uma confissão de sentimentos guardados a tempos!

"_Há um tempo atrás eu ate poderia ter feito alguma coisa, na verdade muita coisa! Mas você já tinha a Kikyou, você já tinha alguém para fazer todas as coisas que eu deseja fazer e jamais seria capaz de estragar a sua felicidade"._

E cliquei em enviar...

"**Mensagem enviada com sucesso"**

Eu fiquei por um tempo olhando para a tela do celular, meu olhar estava vazio, aquilo tudo por mais inocente que tenha começado estava se tornando algo muito inusitado, muito perigoso que com toda certeza alguém se machucaria e eu não queria ser novamente aquela pessoa...

Me levantei rapidamente da cama ficando um pouco tonta pela velocidade em que fiz e corri para frente do espelho, não me acho nem um pouco atraente...

Não tenho um corpo tão bem definido igual das outras garotas do colégio, minha beleza não é tão chamativa, tenho um corpo considerável aceitável, seios bem avantajados e coxas e bum bum fartos e bem torneados, longos cabelos negros como a noite que chagavam ate a minha cintura e meus olhos verdes claros que no fundo escondiam uma grande insegurança...

Meu coração estava confuso e minha mente uma bagunça, afinal de contas eu amo o Kouga estamos juntos desde um mês depois que desisti de ser alguém especial para o Inuyasha... Ele cuidou do meu coração ferido e juntou os cacos, mas o que me forcei a esquecer por anos esta voltando como um furacão para dentro do meu corpo!

Meu quarto estava iluminado pela fraca luz da lua e das ruas que invadiam pela minha janela, sentava na ponta da minha cama e ajeitava a fina baby doll azul bebe que usava com um mie shorts que fazia conjunto com meu olhar fixo em meu celular que se encontrava em cima da minha escrivaninha quando surpreendentemente ele toca ... Mas não era uma mensagem e sim uma chamada!

Novamente sinto o ar fugir e meu coração disparar, olho para o visor e vejo:

"**Chamada recebida: Inuyasha"**

A recusei de imediato! Eu sabia que se ouvisse aquela voz rouca que me faz voar não seria nada bom, se apenas com poucas palavras trocadas em mensagens de texto ele já me deixou dessa maneira...

Meus pensamentos são interrompidos quando novamente sinto meu celular vibrar em minhas mãos:

"**Chamada recebida: Inuyasha"**

Eu atendo e escuto a respiração ofegante dele do outro lado da linha...

"-Kagome por favor você precisa acreditar nas minhas palavras!"

Ele parecia que corria mais isso seria impossível são 02:30 da manha!

Eu continuava muda apenas ouvindo as frases já ditas, caa palavra que eu já havia decorado e em nenhum momento acreditado...

"-Quer saber se você não acredita em mim por texto nem por telefone irei te fazer acreditar agora pessoalmente!"

Pessoalmente?!

Não é possível que ele esteja vindo para minha casa! Ele nem ao menos deve se lembrar de aonde é!

-Ma... Maas o que você disse? Pessoalmente você nem sabe aonde eu moro, você nem sabe se eu me mudei! E além do mais nada que você faça ira me fazer acreditar! Pode vir com um ramalhete de flores ou pintado de ouro, quando confiei em você apenas me machuquei, fui apenas mais um brinquedo nesse seu mundo de conquistas... O que você pensa que apenas você olhar para mim com cara de cão sem dono e irei te perdoar?

Eu falei... Não acredito que realmente consegui falar uma boa parte de sentimentos que estavam presos na minha garganta!

A única coisa que conseguia ouvir era a respiração ofegante dele que agora parecia estar mais rápido do que antes...

"-Abre sua janela..."

-Para que abrir a minha janela? Esta ficando doido? São quase 3 da manha e você esta me incomodando! Quer saber Inuyasha eu não quero mais saber dos seus "sentimentos"

"-Espera! Por favor, eu sei que sou a ultima pessoa que merece isso, mas me de pelo menos 5 minutos. Se você não aceitar nada disso eu desapreço de sua vida, desapareço dela para sempre... Mas por favor me escute... Abra sua janela são apenas 5 minutos...

Eu olhei para a tela do celular por alguns instantes ele parecia implorar por mais essa chance, por mais esse momento da minha atenção, mas o que tudo aquilo tinha a ver com a minha janela?

-Ok... Apenas 5 minutos e nada mais!

Eu consegui ouvir um suspiro de alivio da parte dele, mais ignorei e me aproximei da minha janela e a abri cuidadosamente para evitar qualquer tipo de barulho, mas logo de imediato sinto um corpo pular dando de impacto com o meu e uma mão tampando meus lábio me impedindo de pronunciar qualquer som...

Longos cabelos prateados começam a cair ao redor do copo da tal pessoa que nesse momento se encontrava em cima de mim que vestia apenas um simples pijama:

-SHIIIIUU

_Continua..._

* * *

Eu não morri \o/

Só estou com um enorme de um bloqueio para continuar Amor ou Amizade, mas o próximo capitulo dela já esta quase pronto!

Eu sei que para o primeiro capitulo ficou curto, mas é apenas o começo! :)

Mereço Reviews?


End file.
